<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Just a Pup (When The Pup Grows Up) by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050610">I’m Just a Pup (When The Pup Grows Up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, MerAdd, meddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love conundrum tale told from the perspective of a dog. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Just a Pup (When The Pup Grows Up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts">AddisonAddek</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195670">Mom and Dad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek">AddisonAddek</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645223">McDreamy vs Dog</a> by alittlebitmad.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't have a name yet?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Author's Note: </em>
</p><p>This story is inspired by samirant’s story:</p><p><em> rant ( </em> <a href="https://samirant.livejournal.com/"> <em> samirant </em> </a> <em> ) wrote in </em> <a href="https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/"> <em> ga_fanfic </em> </a> <em> , </em></p><p><a href="https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/2006/"> <em> 2006 </em> </a> <em> - </em> <a href="https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/2006/02/"> <em> 02 </em> </a> <em> - </em> <a href="https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/2006/02/11/"> <em> 11 </em> </a> <em> 09:00:00. Fic: Operation Self-Destruction 1/1 (George/Addison) </em></p><p>
  <em> Title: Operation Self-Destruction (1/1) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Author: Rant </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rating: R </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Summary: It was the one night stand that wouldn’t end. (George/Addison) </em>
</p><p><em> On LiveJounal, here: </em> <a href="https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/43793.html"> <em> https://ga-fanfic.livejournal.com/43793.html</em></a></p><p>
  <span>It’s not usually my thing to read straightpeoplefanfiction, but the pairing was so unusual I just had to read it. There’s some lines in there about Addison musing to George about why everyone loves Meredith so much so I guess if that’s enough MerAdd femslashy but not in there for you or you just wanna know or maybe you’re just less gayer than I am I seriously would recommend that fic!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This story IS GAY THOUGH, and it’s about Meredith and Addison. But also everyone else in Season 2 of Grey’s Anatomy. But mostly, it’s about Doc. Because who doesn’t love the McDog?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This story is also inspired by “Mom and Dad” by AddisonAddek, who told that entire story from the perspective of a fetus. So y’know, you’re a great influence in a non-sarcastic way :).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good luck!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bobbiejelly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm Just a Pup (When The Pup Grows Up)</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>A love conundrum tale told from the perspective of a dog.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: The Pup With No Name</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't have a name yet?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So I don't have a damn <em>name</em> yet. Or maybe I did once, but I don't anymore.</p><p>I'm just a pup.</p><p>A puppy, really. Or a dog. I'm a mixed-breed I think.</p><p>Not that I care. I think mixed-breeds are healthier anyway. Less inbred? I can't imagine what it's like for all those puppies whose parents are all mixed together rather incestuously. Not directly incestuously but rather distantly. Still related love-triangles even if not in a creepy way. Just a bit weird and intermingly. Closely intermingly. Like in a love-triangly-way.</p><p>Well, speaking of love-triangles, boy, do my prospective adoptive humans have some.</p><p>You see, my new primary caretaker human friend and roommate, Dr. Meredith Grey has this whole love-triangle thing problem going on I do think.</p><p>She's in love with this guy named Dr. McDreamy. Seriously, McDreamy. I mean, humans have the weirdest names for each other ever. I hope she doesn't name me something stupid like that because McDreamy is NOT a good name for a human. It's just embarrassing, really.</p><p>Sometimes she calls him "Derek," or "Dr. Shepherd," or some other things that are actually insults. But his name appears to be "McDreamy" and it's not actually a dream.</p><p>This is my life now, I guess. And I actually like it. This house is my new home. These people are my new housemates. Mainly Dr. Meredith Grey and her love-problems with Dr. McDreamy "Derek" Christopher Shepherd. Because I sleep in our shared room at night.</p><p>Dr. Meredith and her friends keep calling ME "Doc" as if that's my real name now or something. Oh God, maybe that's the name she's given me. If I got to pick I might have picked something better like "Spot" like other dogs have even though I don't have any spots.</p><p>Oh, well. Doc is fine. At least I get to sound like the other doctors around here. As if I could be a real doctor, too.</p><p>All of my roommates are surgical doctors it appears. Meredith's girl-friend (not her girlfriend), Dr. Model, or Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens as she calls herself, is a doctor too. A surgeon. Like Meredith. And so is her boyfriend-or-not (help?) Dr. Evil Spawn, or Dr. Alex Karev as he calls himself. And then we get to Dr. McBambi who goes by Dr. George O'Malley. They say he's good puppy-dog eyes, too, just like mine.</p><p>He kind of does, actually. Dr. McBambi's really nice when he's not hating me along with Dr. Model for peeing on the rug again. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!</p><p>And the other sort-of-housemate we have is Dr. Cardiogodess, Dr. Cristina Yang. She's a smart one, Dr. Cardiogodess is. She likes me enough, or at least she doesn't hate me. She's sort of ambivalent really. Dr. Cardiogodess doesn't really live here, except she does, but mostly she just sleeps over in mine and Dr. Meredith's room when she's sad or Dr. Meredith is sad or they're both really sad and drunk off of tequila. Which seems to be most nights now that I come to think about it.</p><p>Actually, I think I'm adopted here because Dr. Meredith was sad anyway, or Dr. Model was sad, because her other sort-of-boyfriend, Not-Doctor-Duquette died and Mr. Denny lost his heart and that seems really tragic. I mean I'm not sure how he lost it because usually, those things are inside of people. But they probably know the big reasons.</p><p>So everyone is sad around here and it's kind of depressing.</p><p>So I like to play and be nice as I can even though I sometimes have too much energy for this biggish-medium-small house.</p><p>They keep calling me "Doc" so I guess I'm stuck with that now.</p><p>Or at least they call me that to my face. I hear a couple of "McDog" mentions being thrown around here and I try to ignore them because I do NOT want to be compared to Dr. McDreamy because he's an ass and also he has a stupid McName. Damnit. Now I'm McMakingThingsUp.</p><p>There are other people they talk about. I hear about McWife, or Dr. Addison Montgomery(-Shepherd), a lot. The one that's married to McDreamy. Sometimes they call her McHot. Sometimes they call her Satan. She seems nice though. I don't know why they call her McBitchy. Maybe she is? Or maybe they just think so. Or maybe they just don't want to admit she's actually cool.</p><p>Whatever. Humans have no idea what they're doing anyway. Especially not about their stupid-people-love-problems.</p><p>Such as the whole one that's going on between Dr. Meredith and Dr. McDreamy and Dr. McHotBitchySatanButActuallyNiceWife.</p><p>The three of them are fighting like cats all the time and I say that pointedly because dogs fight at least a little less clawey than cats do. Or I mean, I like to think so because I'm a dog.</p><p>We're at home now and Dr. Meredith is complaining about McDreamy again and Dr. Cardiogodess, her best friend and 'person' (because human-people call each other that?), are discussing the ins and outs of another non-protagonist in Dr. Meredith's story, but rather in Dr. Cardiogodess', Dr. McBurke. Or McPreston. Or whatever. He's Dr. Preston Burke but nobody ever calls him that. And apparently everything is McNamed here especially the attendings'.</p><p>And the only Doctor here that no one seems to talk about as much is the Doctor who raised me so far, McVet, or Finn Dandridge as he likes to be called sometimes. McVet is apparently also dating Dr. Meredith but she seems to forget that sometimes. Seriously, she actually forgets.</p><p>So we're all sitting in mine and Dr. Meredith's room now. Three of us. And Dr. Cardiogodess is going on about how McBurke is doing and Dr. Meredith is talking now about McHot (I think I'm gonna call Dr. Addison that from now on because I saw a picture of her and she IS really pretty), and I always wondered why she never considered just ditching McDreamy to get with Mrs. McDreamy. They're actually kinda perfect for each other. Or at least I think so...</p><p>Maybe she'll figure that part out on her own.</p><p>Or maybe she won't. <em>Will she ever? I hope so!</em></p><p>But I don't got my hopes up. Because Dr. Meredith IS, just a human, after all. She's super nice to have adopted me into her home thus far though. Maybe humans aren't so bad, time will tell about all of this. It really always super does.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>****** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 1</strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>The title is taken from "Little People" from Les Miserables sung by Gavroche.</p><p>
  <strong>[GAVROCHE]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know this man, my friends, his name's Inspector Javert</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So don't believe a word he says 'cos none of it's true</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This only goes to show what little people can do</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And little people know when little people fight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We may look easy pickings but we've got some bite</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So never kick a dog because he's just a pup</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[GRANTAIRE]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!</strong>
</p>
<h3 class="byline heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
</h3><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>